Dielectric loading is used to improve the radiation performance and frequency bandwidth of an antenna. However, several drawbacks offset the advantages of dielectric loading. First, dielectric loading can cause increased insertion loss, degrading the strength of a signal. Second, dielectric loading increases the mass of an antenna system, which is particularly troublesome for antennas destined for space applications. Finally, the threat of electro-static discharge (ESD) is increased by dielectric loading.
Accordingly, what is needed is a way to increase the radiation performance and frequency bandwidth of an antenna system without incurring insertion loss, increased mass, and increased risk of ESD.